


Coup de Foudre

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coup de foudre, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, NOT ANGST THIS TIME WHOOPEE!, Origins Spoilers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrella Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: Coup de FoudreRating: KGenre(s): Friendship, Fluff, RevealCharacter(s): Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-ChengShip(s): Love SquareSummary: Chat knows that his Lady has another boy in her heart, and wishes her all the best. And when he wants to know about him, Ladybug’s choice of idiom awakens a sudden realisation.Excerpt: “And, well, that’s the only one way to describe it: coup de foudre.”Word Count: 1070





	Coup de Foudre

 

It had been a week since Ladybug had accidentally let spill about the mystery boy whom she’d held dear in her heart. Chat had taken it surprisingly well—something he was definitely proud of. After the initial pain of rejection, he realised that all he’d wanted was for Ladybug to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him.

So he would support her all the way, walking over the fragments of his heart.

That wasn’t to say that Ladybug had intended to break his heart. It had happened on a patrol, when she’d murmured softly under her breath something Chat shouldn’t have heard. It had led to over half an hour of stuttered apologies and “I’m sorry, Chat”s on Ladybug’s end as Chat just awkwardly held her as she cried about breaking his heart.

Of course, it hurt, but a small part of him was flattered by the fact that Ladybug was crying about having hurt him. Not that he wanted her to cry because of him, but knowing that she cared enough, even if it wasn’t the same way he cared for her . . .

He’d always cherish the friendship they had. At least he was still there for her, and could make her happy, he would have a purpose.

“So, Milady,” he said, when he was sure his voice wouldn't crack from the recent heartbreak, “who’s the lucky guy?”

Ladybug’s face became awash with guilt. “You know I can't tell you that, Chat. It could reveal our true identities. Besides, he's quite popular, and handsome, and I wouldn't want to seem shallow—”

Chat looked at the girl before him, who was willing to go to such lengths to explain herself, and felt himself falling for her all over agai—

He couldn't. He couldn't keep doing this to himself.

“Then, could you tell me… why you love him?” he asked, mentally chiding himself for the break in his voice.

Ladybug stared into the distance, her eyes acquiring a faraway look as they twinkled. “It didn't really start well,” she said, a soft smile climbing onto her face.

The smile sent Chat’s heart for loops before he caught himself.

“Actually . . . it started pretty terribly. It was at school, and a complete misunderstanding. I’d blamed him for something Ch— something another girl in my class did. But, after school . . . he came and apologised to me, and I saw that he wasn’t anything like her. I mean, he could have just left it be, but he didn’t. I remember… it was raining then, and then he told me something—he said he’d never had friends before—that made me want to forgive him. I remember thunder clapping then, and . . . well, that’s the only one way to explain it:  _coup de foudre_. The irony of the idiom . . . I’m sure you’ve heard it before, the cheesy cat you are.”

Chat paused, processing the information.  _I’ve never been to school before—I’ve never had friends. This is all sort of . . . new to me._  He’d said that.  _He’d_  said that. To  _Marinette_.  _He’d_  been blamed for doing something Chloé did. By  _Marinette_.  _He_ was the one who’d apologised to  _Marinette_  that rainy day.  _He was the one she’d fallen for with that coup de foudre—that thunderclap._

Ladybug, who was Marinette, was in love with Adrien, who was Chat Noir, who was  _him_.

“Oh, yes, Purr-incess,” he said, unable to contain his eager excitement. “I’ve heard of that paw-pular idiom too. In fact,” he paused, casting her a sideways grin, “I was there when it happened.”

And like that, he dropped his transformation.

“It’s been you this whole time, Marinette,” he breathed, “and I can’t believe I didn’t see it.”

Ladybug finally spoke. “A . . . Adrien . . .”

She dropped her transformation too, and slowly walked closer to him.

“Is this real?” she asked.

_No, it has to be. It can’t be a dream. It makes too much sense . . . right?_

“If it’s a dream, which I highly doubt it is,” Adrien said thoughtfully, “then I never want it to end.”

“Good,” she said breathily, and before Adrien could interpret her statement, he felt her lips on his. Adrien felt slightly weak in the knees, because  _oh my God Ladybug is Marinette and I’ve been so stupid and she’s kissing me WAIT SHE’S KISSING ME OH DEAR SWEET GOD WHAT DO I DO I’m supposed to kiss back right? That’s how it works, isn’t it?_

Adrien kissed back, allowing his instincts to take charge as he pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close for what could have been seconds or minutes or hours, he wasn’t sure, but it was only a moment and it was also forever and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him—

The kiss ended too soon.

He almost whined as Marinette pulled away.

“We still need to talk to each other about all this,” she whispered softly. “What revealing our identities means for Paris, and how we’re going to arrange things so we don’t end up targeting each other if one of us gets hit by an akuma,” she murmured against his lips.

“We do,” Adrien agreed, “but first . . . I just want to stay like this for a while.”

Marinette laughed, the sound a bright beacon in the grey sky. “Holding each other close on a roof?”

Adrien felt a blush rise to his face. “Well, maybe we can go indoors? It looks like it’ll rain . . .”

Marinette smiled as she stared at the sky, the first raindrop hitting her square on the nose. It was almost too adorable for Adrien to take. “But the rain is what brought me to you, Adrien,” she said, meeting his eyes.

To Adrien’s relief, her face was as red as his—she was just as nervous about this as he was. “Marinette,” he said, resting his forehead against hers, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adrien.” she said without hesitation, but her face reddened another several shades.

That moment, everything was perfect. Adrien didn’t care that his house was cold and empty and unforgiving—because that wasn’t his  _home_. No, Marinette was his home. He loved her, and she loved him back, and that was more than he could ever ask for. And if things could stay that way, he would never ask for anything again.

And in that moment, the Lucky Duo of Paris embraced each other without the masks, and everything was right in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.
> 
> Also: Yay! It's not angst this time! ^^ I know this one's short, but I really enjoyed writing this. Even though I know it's not exceptional, it's still just a fluffy reveal, because we all need more fluffy reveals. 


End file.
